Bios Delta
by Finalcool720
Summary: Axel and Elizabeth are connected , She keeps dying because of her curse and he keeps meeting her over and over wanting to save her but keeps failing will he save her and have thier happily ever after read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

It all started the day I was born ,the nurse that held me was beautiful.Her name was Elizabeth ,Leaving the Hospital in My mom's arms.She saved us as the sign saying Hospital almost fell on us.I cried a lot ,I didn't know why.I am now five years old and met a girl like her with the same name were going to play.Alex finished writing and headed outside where Elizabeth was picking flowers.

She smiled handing him a rose.He took the rose and smelled it."So Elizabeth witch park should we go to ?"He asked.She stood up and took his hand and went to the park across the street."I found something Interesting Axel"She.He nodded holding her hand as they walked throu the park.She stopped when they reached a big tree , and pointed to an abandoned limo.Axel let go of Elizabeth hand and checked it out.He noticed the car was dusty.She walked over and opened the back door of the limo."I dare you to sit in the limo Axel"She said.

He looked inside and noticed it smelled bad and waved no.She chuckled as they walked around the park more until they set under a tree."I am glad were friends Elizabeth"He said.She smiled "Me too Axel"She said.He heard a car coming as did Elizabeth as they stood up.Elizabeth pushed Axel out of the way as the car hit the tree and her.Axel was sightly out of and noticed the car was on fire.He noticed his mom and Elizabeth went throu the window as the car exploded.

The force of the explosion knocked him out.Axel woke up in a hospital room.He noticed a gift box that had a note.He picked up the note."Elizabeth was going to give you this Axel for your birthday that was in a few days"He read and felt tears.He opened in the box and noticed it was a deck of duel monster cards.He looked through the cards and realized she got all the cards he wanted to make a deck with , thanks Elizabeth may you rest in peace"He thought.

A few Years past and he became a good duelist.After he won a local tournament, a representative from West Academy came up to him.The boy handed him a paper and walked away.Alex looked at the paper and wasn't sure because that was the school Elizabeth wanted to go to.He went to her grave "Hi again I got offered a place at West Academy , Should I take it"He asked.He sat thier for awhile until he felt the wind."All right Elizabeth I'll go" he said as the wind stopped.

The next day he got on the bus to West Academy.He entered the main building and his jaw dropped as a girl came up to him."She looks like Elizabeth"He thought staring in a daze."Wake up now"She said clapping in front of him.He stepped back " Sorry about that you look like a friend of mine , who died I am Axel"He said."Sorry to hear that , I am Elizabeth but everyone calls me Major Liz"She said.

He scratched his face " My friend who died ,Had the same name"He said.She looked at him sternly "Stay focused Axel"She said.Major Liz handed him a map."Head to the dorms and place your bags in your assigned room Axel then meet me in the gym for orientation"She said."Yes Major Liz"He said grabbing the map and quickly running to the dorms.He placed his bag down and noticed the roommate was the one who handed him the paper saying he got in."Better hurry Major Liz doesn't like when people aren't quick and my name is Harlequin"He said.

Axel ran quickly to the gym before hearing his name fully.He was out of breath as Major Liz handed him a bottle of water.He took the bottle and drank it in one gulp."Thanks Major Liz"He said.She nodded " Nice time Axel , now catch your breath"She said.He caught his breath "Now what we duel"He asked.She flicked his forehead " No, we're gonna skin snakes and cook thier flesh of course were gonna duel!"She said. He prepared his duel disk and laughed"Good one"He said."I was being sarcastic"She said using her deck.

Alex started the duel playing a face down along with a monster in defense and ended his turn.Major Liz played Melodias the tavern keeper witch had 1500 attack points and 600 defense points and a face down.She had attack Axel face down and destroyed it and ended her turn.He played monster reborn and brought back Fairy Guardian with a 1000 attack and defense.He then played Magic hole Golem with 0 attack points and 2000 defense points in attack mode.He then played Shield and Sword switching all the monsters attack and defense.

He had Magic hole golem attack Melodias the tavern keeper and destroyed it and then ended his turn because of her face down.Major Liz smirked playing Monster reborn and brining back Melodias the tavern keeper and attacked Fairy Guardian and destroyed it and ended her turn.He played Black Hole destroying all the monsters and played Lava Dragon with 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points and attacked her life points directly.

"Nice moves"Major Liz said as he ended his turn.She played black hole and destroyed the monsters this time playing Baby dragon with 1200 attack points and 700 defense points and attacked his life points directly and ended her turn.Axel drew a card and used pot of greed and drew two more cards and played a trap card that let both players draw a monster card but if both players a got a spell both would lose the duel.Axel drew and got a spell as did Major Liz.

She walked over to him and shook his hand "What was that card Axel"She asked.He nodded handing it to her.She took the card "Half and Half Chance , Interesting it depends on the luck of draw"She said handing the card back.He took the card and placed it back in his deck "Thanks its how I won the tournament that got me a place here Major Liz"He said.She nodded as Harlequin came and kissed her.She smiled "This is my boyfriend Harlequin Axel"She said.Axel shook his hand "nice to meet you"he said feeling a little jealous."Same roommate"Harlequin said."Looking forward to going to school with you both Major Liz and Harlequin"He said noticing he was hungry."Lets get some food I can't cook but my boyfriend Harlequin can"Major Liz said.Harlequin nodded as the three went to the kitchen.Axel and Major Liz watched him cook and noticed it was raman.Harlequin placed the bowls in front of them and the three stared to eat.

End of chapter 1 hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the seven deadly sins or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumbleBeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

He woke up in a sweat and looked out the port hole window. " Its been a few years Liz since that incident with the gun " . " I still can't believe your gone but I remember the card , I found after your death told me this is all part of a curse " He thought hearing a knock on the door. He opened it " Yes professor Viper " He said.

Viper looked at Axel " Get changed we are almost at duel academy " He said. Axel nodded and changed picking up a locket holding a photo of him and Liz and placed it around his neck. He went outside as the boat docked. He looked at his phone noticing there was time before the transfer student introduction ceremony. He looked around and found his way to the woods. He noticed a familiar face training . " Harlequin " He said.

He noticed the student turn " Its been awhile Axel , by the way I go by King now " He said. Axel nodded looking at his uniform " Slifer red , um I thought you were a better duelist then that " He said. King leaned against a tree " I am but after the incident at west academy , I transfered here and decide to keep a low profile " He said. Axel nodded noticing Viper and left waving bye. King felt tense noticing Viper walked closer " What do you want " He asked. Viper smiled and King backed away. " Oh nothing Harlequin just saying Hello " He said taking his leave.

Axel arrived at the transfer student assemble. He looked around the room and noticed it was a party. He looked around the room and noticed a girl and pig. He went and got some punch " we met again Elizabeth " He thought. He took a sip of his punch bumping into a kid.

He helped him up " Sorry , I am Axel " He said. The kid nodded and shook his hand " Syrus truesdale " He said. Axel took a seat on a couch and took a sip of his punch. He noticed Syrus sit down with a plate of shrimp. He watched as Syrus ate shrimp " So Syrus who is that girl with the pig " He asked. Syrus looked at Axel with a mouth full of shrimp. " Elizabeth and the pig is Hawk " He said swallowing shrimp.

Axel nodded as she walked over. She smiled at Axel " welcome to duel academy , I see your a Ra Yellow " She said. He shook her hand " Thanks , Elizabeth , you are an obelisk blue " He said. Hawk ran up to Axel " How do you know her name " He asked. Axel looked at Hawk " Syrus told me Hawk , and I am Axel " He said. Hawk nodded as Elizabeth bowed. " Sorry about Hawk , Axel he is always over protective " She said.

Axel nodded as his stomach rumbled. He noticed Syrus hand him a piece of shrimp. He took it and nodded thanks while eating it. He then noticed King arrive and noticed another friend. " Ban " He thought looking around noticing a little girl " Merlin as well , I have to be careful not to trigger any memories " He thought.

He noticed Elizabeth snapping her fingers " Sorry about that Elizabeth , what is it " He asked. She nodded " The blue boys dorms are in need of repair , mind helping out " She asked. Axel nodded sure " How many people , do you have helping Elizabeth " He asked. She smirked " all the boys agreed to help , after the blue dorm , Its the red dorm , and last the yellow dorm " She said. Axel took another piece of shrimp off Syrus plate " Looking froward to working with you Elizabeth " He said. She smiled and hugged him " thanks Axel " She said walking away. He blushed noticing Syrus went to get more shrimp.

He noticed Merlin take a seat. " Its been awhile Axel " She said. He nodded taking a sip of his punch. " so why are you in your true from Merlin " He asked. She nodded " I was training two students Jaden and Arthur and thought this form would be more appropriate , Axel " She said. He nodded looking at her students " So what did you sense about them , since you decide to train them " He said.

Merlin placed her hand on her chin. " Lets see for Jaden , I sense a connection to an ancient power and for Arthur , I sense great magic potential and think he would make a great king " She said. Axel nodded noticing a few students from the boat and then saw Elizabeth eating some shrimp talking with Syrus. Merlin coughed " Don't worry Axel , I have kept an eye on her " She said. Axel nodded leaving to head to bed.

He woke up the next morning and arrived at the blue dorm. He noticed Chazz holding Elizabeth. He noticed the cut on her eye. He grabbed Chazz " What happened here " He asked. Chazz pushed him away. " Its simple , a screwdriver fell off the roof and Elizabeth pushed me out of the way " He said. She stood up " I am fine Axel , its just a scratch " She said.

Axel took her hand " We have to get it treated or it will get an infection " He said. Axel quickly walked to the nurses office hearing Elizabeth trying to protest. Axel watched as the nurse checked the eye. The nurse looked to Axel. " nicely done bringing her here , The eye has some damage but it will recover because I treated it in time " She said placing a bandage on Elizabeth's eye. Axel sighed " Elizabeth , get some rest , I'll check on the dorm repairs " he said. Elizabeth nodded lying down on the bed.

Axel went outside and noticed King waiting. King sighed " I know we both lost Liz but Elizabeth doesn't she look just like her " He said. Axel walked past as King took his hand. King noticed tears as Axel ran off. Axel found himself at the abandoned dorm. He went inside and just took a seat on the floor.

He then noticed a spear as he was kicked to the floor. King looked at Axel and scratched his face. " I know our Liz died but the day it happened , Axel you know didn't you " He said. Axel did not look away from King. King pressed the spear more towards Axel's neck. " How could that be a girl looking like Liz and the way you seemed so worried over the eye injury ". " What is the reason Axel " He said.

Axel sighed " I have seen Elizabeth die countless times , King " He said. King tossed the spear down and started punching Axel. " How could you just let her die Axel " He said. He noticed Axel stayed silent as He kept punching him. " You did nothing Idiot " He screamed as he was bout to punch once more. He looked " Ban " He said. Ban checked on Axel and noticed a little blood. " That's enough King , can't you tell Axel is hurting a lot " He said.

King watched as Axel sat up. " So what now " He asked. Axel stood up " thanks Ban " He said. Ban nodded with a smile " This time Axel save the one you love " He said. Axel nodded and took a breath " Sorry for keeping it a secret , but the curse will activate if any of her past selves memories are trigger " He said . Ban and King nodded. King took a breath " Lets get to work protecting Elizabeth " He said.

Elizabeth left the nurses office and saw Axel and King training. She waved at the two as Hawk ran up to her. " I am glad your okay Elizabeth " Hawk said. She patted Hawk's head looking at the two training. " So asleep in the woods again Hawk " She said. Hawk nodded looking at Axel and King and lastly Elizabeth. " A curse " He thought.

Axel and King looked at Hawk remember as He tricked to tackle the three. King remember Ban found it funny and left. " At least Hawk understands to tell us if the curse activates " King said. Axel nodded and looked to the sky. " Elizabeth , this time I swear I will save you " He whispered as he swept King's leg and held out his hand. King nodded taking his hand getting up. Elizabeth and Hawk walked over. " Axel and King , Professor Viper has an announcement " She said. Axel and King nodded following her and Hawk to the auditorium.

End of chapter. I hoped you liked it and thanks for the read and please review


End file.
